


Born Just From Us Two

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Crush, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Noctis as a waiter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oneshots for Nyx/Noctis pairing-Chapter II: The prince loves his part-time job at Regis’ Cake house. And then his crush decides to drop by. Wonderful.-





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native English speaker and this isn't beta.
> 
> _Chapter I: Eventually, Noctis needs to tell Nyx about his arranged marriage. It doesn't sound as bad as it sounds. Hopefully._

-

“So what's the special occasion?”

Nyx stops to put Noctis’ dragon fishing rod on the ground, watching as his lover observes the lake, eyes drifting towards the horizon as if Noctis is trying to catch a glimpse of the world's end.

It takes a few moments before Noctis finally nods to himself and puts his bag on the ground. He's still ignoring the Kingsglaive when Noctis produces the baits from his knapsack.

“Noctis?”

“Huh?”

“What's wrong? Any reason why the prince of Lucis kidnapped his Kingsglaive and took him to somewhere secluded?”

Noctis huffs. “I didn't kidnap you. You followed me.”

True. Only because there's no place in Eos where Nyx Ulric won't follow the prince of Lucis. Where Noctis goes, Nyx goes. 

“Anyway,” Noctis stands once he's found his favorite bait. He motions for the fishing rod. Nyx grabs the item and gives it to the shorter man. He's _this_ close to fondly roll his eyes at the way Noctis’ face brightens with all the constellations of mirth in his eyes. “I just thought- you know?” 

Nyx raises a brow. “No, Noctis. I don't know.”

“Well. Urm. Sit with me.”

Nyx trails after the prince towards the small bench near the lake. It's rusty but it should be sturdy enough to hold both of them. Once he occupies the empty space next to Noctis, he gives the boy a moment to throw his fishing line, steering the rod with a gentle ease that Nyx rarely sees in the prince. 

Noctis’ voice is small when he speaks. “So uh I'm- I think I have to marry Luna.”

Nyx stares blankly at Noctis. 

“Wait, I don't _think_. I know I need to marry Luna. You know her, right? The princess-”

“I do. Yes. Lovely lady.”

His voice is not embittered. 

Noctis hums. Somehow despite everything, Nyx knows Noctis is fond of the Oracle and there are times where Nyx has to berate himself for letting the jealousy curl around in his chest like a poison. Monstrous little thing. 

Noctis loves Luna tenderly. But he's not in love her.

It's Nyx that Noctis is in love with and the Kingsglaive has got more than he deserves. It should be enough. 

“Nyx?”

“Yep?”

“Say something,” Noctis nudges his shoulder.

Nyx grins. “I'm still going to be number one in the prince’s heart, right?”

Noctis doesn't answer him for a while. Those crystalline blue eyes peering at Nyx from under the dark hair. Suffocation. Sorrow. A heaviness so painful it's almost as dark as the night behind them. Nyx has learned to read the hundreds of emotions twirling on Noctis’ face.

“Are you okay with this?” Noctis asks.

“What I want does not matter. I'm just a soldier, remember?”

Noctis scowls. “A hot soldier with an ego.”

Nyx laughs. His arm goes around Noctis’ waist. He grins when the other yelp for disrupting the momentum of his fishing rod.

“How about the prince? What is it that he wants the most?”

“Nothing much. I guess.”

The stillness of lives seems to be stretching further. It's never used to be like this before. Nyx can only wonder why. 

He turns to look at the prince and he'll regret it if he doesn't say it now. And Nyx hates the past regrets that always haunt him in the end. So he releases his hold around Noctis and leans back into the wooden seat.

“Listen, Noct?”

“Hmm?”

“I know I don't say this enough to you,” Nyx inhales, “but you mean the world to me and I love you. I love you till the end of time, and I'll love you still even after the world turns to dust and rust. And if there's such thing as next life, then I'll love you in it too, and I'll continue to love you in the many next lives after that. There will be no world or universe in which I do not love you.”

“...I know,” Noctis mumbles. “Thank you.”

Above them, the stars are not constant. Spiraling with blue and white like scattered snowdrops. Thousands of dots vividly mapping the galaxy for people to draw the constellations. Like a mirror, the celestial empyrean is akin to an ocean in the sky.

“So what does this mean?” _For us_ , Nyx wants to say. He leaves the words unspoken. It's too cruel to add them. 

Though it matters very little in the end because Noctis never gives him an answer. They stay there in silence until the moon veils them with a soft luster and when the silence prolongs without any more words uttered, they stand together and leave the place. 

Days later, Nyx is there to watch Noctis depart with his brothers in arms. The prince grins at him before he taps the Kingsglaive affectionately on the shoulder. It's the closest thing they'll get to a kiss in public. 

“Are you coming back?” 

“Sure thing,” Noctis shrugs. The grin lingers. “And maybe you'll show me how much you miss me.”

Nyx huffs. “We'll see what Lady Lunafreya has to say.”

“Sure,” Noctis says. Nyx can clearly hear the mischief in his tone. “Gonna go now. Keep my dad safe for me?”

“Will do,” he brushes the dark hair. Carefully as not to appear too affectionate. Simply because Amicitia and Scientia are watching him suspiciously like a pair of overprotective hawks. 

“Noctis, just say the word and I'll go with you. Where you go, I go. You know this.”

Noctis beams at him. A taint of heartache mars his smile.

“Bye. I'll miss you,” Noctis whispers instead. Nyx sighs and nods. 

They don't kiss. They don't hug. 

They smile and they part way.

\--

He's dirty and tired and despite the cool, choking air, it feels too hot. Before him, the Citadel stands still. A skyscraper that touches the sky. 

The night is infinite. 

In his hands, Nyx’ kukris are cold, but the coolness burns through his skin, seeping into his bones and leaves an unwanted mark in his chest. 

Noctis smiles. He almost can hear Nyx’s voice like a distant whistle. Like something that's not within reach anymore. 

_“How about the prince? What is it that he wants the most?”_

Noctis heaves his chest and walks towards his home. His brothers at his side. 

_What I want the most is to spend more time with you_

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince loves his part-time job at Regis’ Cake house. And then his crush decides to drop by. _Wonderful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a native English speaker and this isn't beta.

-

Despite what his father thinks, almost no one can tell who Noctis is when he dons the black cap and hides under the uniform. Okay, maybe sometimes there are people who comment that he’s an exact mirror of _‘that scrawny prince who looks like he might break just from a light shove’_.

Noctis feels insulted by the blunt description but there's no way he's going to voice it aloud to his customers. 

Especially when said customers have no idea who he really is. Yet. 

He's got three co-workers but they're decent enough to ignore Noctis’ identity or too ignorant to put the pieces together. Aside from his boss, of course, who knows the truth but decides to uphold the secret. Either way, they just accept him as Noct Gar.

Which is fine. Really. 

So that's probably one of the reasons why he enjoys working part-time at Regis’ Cake house. Regis’ Cake House. Etro. Noctis has been working as both a cashier and a waiter for four months at the cafe by now and he still can't get used to the name. His current boss just has a tremendous respect for King Regis.

Maybe why he happily allows Noctis to work at his place. That. Or maybe it's Ignis’ good words.

Noctis loves his job. Away from the Citadel and away from the Crownsguard. 

Though, today of all day seems to be very peaceful. Quiet in a way it makes Noctis uncomfortable because silence means he's alerted to almost every noise and movement. Or lack thereof. Courtesy of Gladio’s training.

Noctis exhales, putting his small notepad and pen in the front pocket of his peach-white apron before he takes a seat on the stool, ogling blankly at the empty cafe.

Well, it's going to be crowded during lunch anyway. Always has been. He's just going to relish the oasis of stillness while it lasts. After all--

The front door is pushed open and the bells make a low soothing chime that drifts across the room. Noctis casually stands, nodding at his approaching customer with a small smile. Genuine, but small. Not too eager. Just how Ignis has taught him.

Noctis tilts his head, silently studying the man’s stern march and the way his gaze is sharp as it studies every nook in the cafe. He seems familiar to the prince. Like a soldier, which is troubling because every soldier in this domain knows his father-

Then the man finally stops in front of Noctis. Fingers tapping against the wooden cabinet. And Noctis bites down his lip, using his cap to veil away his face, and trying to appear as passive and small as he can. 

_Fuck._

It's Nyx fucking Ulric.

A Kingsglaive. 

Noctis’ crush.

_Fuck._

_Etro, if you love me, kill me now._

It seems Etro has no fondness for Noctis whatsoever only for the reason that Noctis is still drawing breath when Nyx casually bows his head down to get a clear glimpse of Noctis’ face. 

“You okay there? Aren't you going ask me what I want?” Nyx arches a fine brow. _Oh no, he’s hot_. The prince inhales sharply. This is unfair. Why must Etro punish him like this? He doesn't pull pranks on Clarus anymore. He's a saint now.

Noctis takes a shallow breath. 

“Oh,” He blinks weakly. Eyes still on his hands. Noctis’ voice stutters. “Right. Yeah, okay. So uh. What do you want? Uh, sir?” 

Noctis’ fingers tremble slightly when he rests them on the register device, waiting anxiously for the other to answer him.

Nyx rubs at his beard, chin lifts up as he observes the menu behind Noctis. 

They mostly just have fruit milkshakes and ice cream cakes. Sweet cuisine. None of them suit Nyx’s preferences. Noctis should know. He asks around (and by around, he means Crowe and Libertus) about Nyx occasionally and his resources claim Nyx prefers something spicy or bitter.

“Huh. I'll just try that banana milkshake with..raisins? Never mind. I'll take the apple milkshake with Regis’ creamy vanilla as the topping. Regis’ creamy vanilla. Shit, that just sounds…”

Noctis fakes a cough, pressing down the keypads as he puts down Nyx’s order. “Right. Anything else?”

By now, the Kingsglaive is staring intently at Noctis. A curious frown is covering his face. Noctis attempts to hide again. 

“You look familiar, kid. I met you anywhere before?”

_Oh, for the love of-_

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. So that's it? Nothing else?”

Nyx stays quiet for a few moments before he finally shrugs. “Yeah, sure. That's it, I guess. How much?”

“Oh. Um. Actually it’s-”

In his brisk pace and rapid demeanor to conceal himself, Noctis accidentally knocks his hat down with a wave of his hand. 

Noctis pathetically watches as the black cap falls on the ground behind him, swiftly making a motion to pick it up whilst baring his backside to the older man. Unconsciously. 

“Wait,” he hears Nyx whisper in the background. “I'd know the shape of that cute ass anywhere.”

_Wha- wha- what?_

Noctis ducks his head as he puts his hat back on, resuming to complete the order without looking at his customer. 

The prince almost steps on his left foot. He flails his arms before regaining his equilibrium. A prince mustn't falter.

Noctis is expecting a thousand of embarrassing scenarios in his head. He can be creative when it comes to his demise but even as he continues to prepare the milkshake, Nyx still says nothing. 

The Kingsglaive just settles with watching Noctis work.

Once the prince is done, he carefully pours the content into a solid plastic cup and puts the lid on, wrapping it with the cafe’s usual paper decoration around the cup. He gingerly grabs for the straw and places it on the cabinet, awkwardly pushing it towards the other man.

“It-it’s on the house,” Noctis clears his throat. “Due to the ignominious sight of my tardiness.” Excuses. Excuses.

“What tardiness? You just showed me your perky ass.”

Noctis sputters. “Sorry about that.” He really is sorry. It must have been horrid for the other man.

Nyx watches him again, trying to get a closer look at Noctis’ face but the prince is very adamant at hiding once more.

“Are you sure about this? I don't mind paying, you know?”

“Yeah. It's fine. Please do come again. Have a nice day and thanks for coming. I love you.”

Nyx blinks.

Noctis stops.

On the inside, Noctis releases a mind-searing scream that can probably topple even Prompto’s scream when Noctis barged into his bathroom while the blond was taking a shower.

Then, ever so slowly, like a devil who's been given an angel to taint, Nyx smirks like a feral predator. 

“Well, ,em>Noct Gar-” the Kingsglaive eyes Noctis’ nametag with a mischievous glint. Noctis pales. He’s forgotten to tuck the tag away. Does he know? “You're welcome and I love you, too.” 

And with that being said, Nyx gently takes a hold of Noctis’ right hand and kisses his knuckle softly, reverently, as if Nyx is holding the most precious gem in the entire world.

Then Nyx looks up straight into those crystalline blue eyes. “I'll guess I'll be coming back then. Pretty _soon_.” 

With a wave of his hand, Nyx Ulric leaves the cafe and the sound of the bells ring once more, leaving a very flustered prince behind. 

Noctis needs to get home. He needs to scream into his pillow as soon as possible. 

-


End file.
